El tiempo del amor
by covi
Summary: Herido de muerte, Severus mantiene un diálogo con su conciencia...No es muy larga, pero sí emotiva. Reviews, ¿Por favor?


_Todos y cada uno de nosotros podría haber sido el genio…pues, más o menos, todos estamos demostrando tener capacidad para trasmitir sensaciones por medio de las palabras…¡¡Pero no!! Todo esto pertenece a la ilustrísima señora__** Rowling**__… Mezclado con mi (enferma para algunos) imaginación y la (preciosa) canción "Il tempo dell'amore" (adaptada para la ocasión por mi, que no tengo ni idea de italiano…) de otro genio de la palabra (y voz): Luca Carboni…_

_Basta ya de tonterías…. EMPEZAMOS_

_**EL TIEMPO DEL AMOR**_

Caminaba despacio entre las sombras.

No recuerdo en qué momento, ni en qué lugar, caí…herido de muerte…

Sin poder moverme cerré mis ojos y la recordé… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Era lo mejor: cerrar los ojos y esperar a la muerte, visualizándola por última vez, sin otra cosa que ocupara mi mente… Solo ELLA...

Pensé en todo lo que pudo ser y nunca fue, en todo lo que pude tener y no tuve… Una familia, amigos, alguien a quién amar…en ella… En el tiempo del amor que perdí…

Recordé sus rizos, su mirada, su fuerza, su cerebro privilegiado… toda ella…

La muerte se acercaba, demasiado rápido, a mí…

O demasiado lento, según quien lo mire…

Casi toda la vida he estado entre dos fuegos, luchando por una causa que, en cierta manera, nunca tomé como mía… Nunca nadie me importó lo suficiente como para meterme en este lío…Nadie, hasta que ella llegó a mi vida: tan joven, tan llena de coraje, de fuerza…de vida.

No podía dejarlo, estar sólo en uno de los lados…No, ahora no… Ahora tenía un motivo para pensar en un mundo mejor, más justo, en el que ella fuera libre.

Un mundo donde ya no tuviera que luchar constantemente por el bien de los demás.

¡Esta vida ha sido dura! Sin duda:

Dobles caras, mentiras, modales rudos con todo el mundo… Sólo por intentar permanecer, cada día un poco más, con vida.

Comencé un diálogo conmigo mismo, el mejor amigo que nunca he tenido…

"¿Cuántas veces, Severus, has dudado de hacia quién se dirigían tus lealtades?"

"Infinitas… Tanto mentí que, durante días, hasta llegaba a planteármelo… Pero siempre, sin ella quererlo, ni saberlo, ni sospecharlo, acudía a mi rescate…"

Sonrío recordando esos momentos: verla en los pasillos cargada de libros, desayunando y riendo junto a sus mejores amigos, los domingos en la Biblioteca…

"El ser humano es tan egocéntrico, Severus, que siempre se enamora de la persona que más le recuerda a él…"

"…O de la persona que más se parece a aquello que siempre quiso ser, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de serlo…Ella es eso, amiga Conciencia, solo eso…La quiero no sólo por como es…sino también porque la envidio…"

"La gente normal, Severus, ante eso, odia…no ama…"

"¿Cómo podría odiarla? Tan lista…tan bella…tan…comprensiva…: ella es distinta a las demás…"

"Eso es porque la ves con ojos de moribundo enamorado… Porque es eso lo que te pasa, Severus: la amas porque, en cierto momento, confió en ti… No te acusó, jamás, ante los suyos… Intentó, miles de veces durante estos años, que sus amigos no pensaran mal de ti… La amas porque te defendió…"

"No lo puedo negar…me estoy muriendo…", le digo casi llorando.

"Así es, Severus, así es…"

"Nunca tuve miedo a este momento, muy bien lo sabes…"

"Pero ahora es distinto, ¿no Severus?"

"Si… muy distinto... ¡Ahora tengo miedo a morir! ¡Morir y que ella nunca llegue a saber ni quién soy en realidad, ni que la amo…ni que resistí s todo esto, tanto tiempo, por su simple recuerdo…!"

"A lo mejor, Severus, es más lista aún de lo que piensas… a lo mejor ya lo sabe…"

"Gracias, amiga Conciencia…también tú me ayudaste muchísimo… Gracias…"

"De nada hijo…de nada…"

Vuelvo a mis pensamientos para visualizarla… me queda menos tiempo y me gustaría "hablar" con ella, para, en cierta manera, morir sin esta última carga que me queda…

Camino junto a ella. Me mira y me sonríe:

"¡Gracias, Severus! Lo hemos conseguido: hemos ganado al fin…Todo gracias a ti…"

"No Hermione: fue todo gracias a ti…"

"¡No sea tonto, profesor! Yo ni siquiera resistí la primera parte de la última batalla…Y, justo antes de morir, pude ver cómo usted gritaba y castigaba a mi asesino…"

"¿Muerta? ¿Finalmente moriste?"

"Si, Severus, como tú…"

"Pero…¡eso no es justo!", la paro tomándola de la mano, para poder mirarla a esos castaños ojos que me llenan de alegría, "…no puede haber resultado así…"

Reanudamos el paso, absortos en nuestros pensamientos, mirando el precioso jardín que nos rodea… juntos.

No recuerdo haber tenido tanto miedo nunca, jamás…

"¿En verdad estás muerta?"

"¿Y eso qué más daría? Cada uno, al morir, se crea su propio cielo… y este es el tuyo, Severus. Si estoy viva o muerta no importa: siempre estaré aquí, contigo, porque tú así lo quisiste…"

"Pero sólo quiero saber si…"  
"¿Si estoy muerta para saber si este es también mi cielo? Si, Severus: lo estoy…"

Sé que no es justo, pero me alegro… me alegro por estar junto a ella, en un cielo común…

Cada día crece una flor

Dentro del jardín del amor.

Cada día, algo nuevo,

Dentro del jardín de mi corazón.

No es más parecido:

Cambia el viento y llega el temporal.

No es lo más normal

Una lágrima que una sonrisa tuya pueda secar.

Cada día nace el Sol

Dentro del jardín del amor.

Todos los días están por marcar

Dentro del jardín de mi corazón.

(No es más parecido: )

Cuántas espinas y yerbas por torcer…

(No es lo más normal)

Y por quitar y perdonar.

...El tiempo del amor

Gira despacio como La Tierra entorno al Sol.

Gira despacio para no estallar mi corazón.

…Despacio contra la Eternidad…

Cada día nace una flor

Dentro del jardín de tu amor

No es más parecido:

Ambos podremos plantarlo y esperar.

No es lo más normal:

Pero en silencio, esperando nuevas palabras.

…El tiempo del amor

No afecta como La Tierra entorno al Sol

No afecta para estallar el corazón

No afecta a la Eternidad…

_¡¡Dios!! He acabado esto casi llorando… (¡Qué ñoña soy!, pensaréis…pues sí: soy así…¿qué le puedo hacer?)._

_Este ha sido más cortito…pero mis lágrimas no me dejan ver la pantalla del Pc…(jejeje!). Y no me digáis como mi madre!! Aquello de "no llores porque ha llegado la noche, que las lágrimas no te dejarán ver las estrellas" o como se diga…Hoy, aquí, está lloviendo (para variar!), y muy fuerte…así que, por mucho que mire por la ventana no voy a ver nada!!_

_Ruego que, si alguien piensa que mi visión de la canción, traducción incluida, es errónea, que me perdone…pero tuve que cambiar algunas cosas para que, ciertas cosas cuadraran… Mil perdones!!! Además no es que precisamente sepa hablar italiano…_

_Bueno, amigos…Otro song-fic que termina…Espero vuestras opiniones…GRACIAS!!_

_Y recordar: nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena!!_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESOS!!_


End file.
